


Kamen Rider x Kamen… Rider?: Double Double Trouble!

by Ununnilium



Category: Homestuck, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider W (Double), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium/pseuds/Ununnilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two in one, the ultimate partner! But what happens when you have more than one One True Partner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamen Rider x Kamen… Rider?: Double Double Trouble!

"Gosh darn it, Decade!" said Kamen Rider Skull, bopping him on the head with a green slipper. "When you asked Philip to use the Gaia Library to look up AU crossover fanfiction, you ripped reality open, _again_."

"It was simply the most efficient way to unite the worlds," said Kamen Rider Decade, unruffled. "Besides, I kind of _am_ AU crossover fanfiction."

"Gaaaah!" But before she could bop him again, a shimmery reality curtain manifested on the dusty plain. 

Two girls, holding hands, carefully stepped through. One, with red rectangular hair, was dressed in a crimson gi; the other, with flowing blue hair, wore a sparkly cerulean dress. "You think this is where they went?" said the red one. "The Dopant pretending to be Kamen Rider?"

"It would make some amount of sense," said the blue one. "Clearly, this anomaly fits the pattern of unusual phenomena associated with Dopants. As well, it is a phenomenon independent from our own abilities. Also, there are two people who look like Kamen Rider over there." She pointed to Skull and Decade.

"Ah... K-Kamen Rider!?" said Skull, raising her hands in a conciliatory gesture. "No, we're... Kamen Ranger! Super sentai let's go!" She posed with one hand on her hip and the other in the air.

"I am definitely not any kind of sentai," said Decade.

"...right," said the red one. "You ready, dear?"

"Absolutely," said the blue one, holding up a Gaia Memory. She pressed the button. "SAPPHIRE!" shouted the Memory.

The red one did the same. "RUBY!"

They slotted the Memories into their Double Driver, and the red one gave a flourish. Particle effects spun around her, and as the blue one fell, they caught her body dramatically. "Crystal Rider Garnet!" they called together, pointing a finger at Skull and Decade. "Now... let's get intense!"

Suddenly, another reality curtain sizzled into being, right next to them. Out rolled a blond girl in a white T-shirt with a stylized octopus on it, and a girl with dark hair and gray skin in a black T-shirt and a red skirt. "Status check!" shouted the blond girl.

"Yes Just A Minute I Am Checking The Status As Quickly As I Can" The gray girl pulled out what looked like a giant knitting needle and waved it around; but then she turned around and saw the Riders. "Well The Status Is That I Believe We Have Company"

"Hmmm, indeed." The blond girl pulled out a wand of her own.

"Do You Think They Are More Paradox Riders"

"I mean, the one with the stupid mask could be Feferi, it's the right color."

"My mask isn't stupid," grumbled Decade.

"It really is, though," consoled Skull.

"Hang on!" Crystal Rider Garnet laid the blue girl against a rock and pointed at the newcomers. "Too much weird stuff is going on! You'd better stop right there and tell us who you are!"

They looked at each other, and smiled. The blond girl reached in her pocket... and pulled out a Gaia Memory! "Why tell you..."

"When We Could Just Show You" The gray girl flicked a Memory out of her hair and pushed the button. "VIRGO!"

"ELDRITCH!" The blond girl popped the Memory into a suddenly-appearing Double Driver, and a wave of her wand made a giant pillow appear, which she collapsed into.

The gray girl spread the Driver's wings, and armor formed around her. "And Now You Shall Have To Answer To Paradox Rider Rosemary" "To be perfectly melodramatic, we're the two-sided scarf that wraps up this city in cozy warmth."

"We're not even in a city," said Garnet, pushing her food forward and getting into offensive position. "And if you think your cheap ripoff catchphrases can beat us..."

"Funny About That" "We were just thinking the same thing." Rosemary spread her hands, and did that little 'come and get me' finger flick.

"Wait, don't--" Kamen Rider Skull ran forward, but it seemed like it was too late. The twin Doubles charged forward, the unstoppable force versus its equal and opposite counterpart--

A pyrotechnic slash blazed through the air, as some kind of Rider Kick cut between them. There was a WHUMPH, and when the flames cleared, a figure stood - a Rider in a bright pink outfit with a diagonal line bisecting both their chest and their mask.

"Stop, in the name of love!" they said. "I'm Kamen Rider Slash, the guardian of love!"

"...hello," said Garnet.

"Nice to meet you," said Rosemary. "Did you have a point, or do you just like interrupting other people's blackrom? I mean, battles?"

"No time for battles," said Slash. "I bring you a warning-- the Cosmic Anti-Shipper Approaches!" And they pointed up at a dark shape in the sky.

It was huge, the size of a mountain. It was grotesque and monstrous, with curling tentacles, strange claws and beaks at every angle, and a hundred gibbering mouths, continually shouting things like "Relationships are stupid!" "Kissing is for girls!" "Stop pushing this gay stuff!"

Skull stepped back. Leaning over, she whispered to Decade, "...this is really, really your fault."

"That's fair."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://ununnilium.tumblr.com/post/134771059035/yet-another-crossover-fanfic-this-one-has-implied .


End file.
